


Mi hai baciato, perché l'hai fatto?

by robs



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Certo, ha una cotta per lei dal primo anno e prima o poi si sarebbe deciso a dichiararle i suoi sentimenti, ma di certo non l'avrebbe mai fatto in modo così plateale e <i>pubblico</i>; pensava di portarla a cena fuori nel suo ristorante preferito, qualche giorno dopo la fine del campionato, o di cucinarle qualcosa da mangiare a casa per tenere ancora più privata la sua confessione. Baciarla così, davanti ai loro compagni e all'intera palestra, non era proprio contemplato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi hai baciato, perché l'hai fatto?

**Author's Note:**

> Ho avuto questa scena in testa per un paio di giorni, spero di essere riuscita a renderla bene anche a parole. Spero che vi piaccia, un bacio!

La verità è che Hyuuga non ci ha nemmeno _pensato_. Correre verso la panchina dopo la vittoria dell'ennesima, importante partita per abbracciare i suoi compagni e festeggiare con loro non è stato niente fuori dall'ordinario, dopotutto; il problema è stato il _dopo_ , quando per qualche incomprensibile motivo ha stretto Riko tra le braccia e l'ha baciata sulle labbra. Certo, ha una cotta per lei dal primo anno e prima o poi si sarebbe deciso a dichiararle i suoi sentimenti, ma di certo non l'avrebbe mai fatto in modo così plateale e _pubblico_ ; pensava di portarla a cena fuori nel suo ristorante preferito, qualche giorno dopo la fine del campionato, o di cucinarle qualcosa da mangiare a casa per tenere ancora più privata la sua confessione. Baciarla così, davanti ai loro compagni e all'intera palestra, non era proprio contemplato.  
Quando si è reso conto di ciò che stava facendo si è allontanato all'istante, imbarazzato da morire e - inutile mentire - terrorizzato dalla possibile reazione della ragazza, ma Riko l'ha solamente guardato con gli occhi sgranati e le guance appena imporporate, prima di dirgli che ne avrebbero parlato più tardi, con una voce sottile e incerta che non le è mai davvero appartenuta, e voltarsi per uscire dalla palestra senza aggiungere altro. Era rimasto imbambolato a guardarla allontanarsi finché Teppei, sempre lui, non gli ha mollato una manata sulla schiena facendogli i complimenti per l'ottima partita; è bastato quello a far ricominciare i festeggiamenti per la vittoria, e Hyuuga gli ha sorriso riconoscente senza riuscire ad impedirselo.  
Il _più tardi_ è arrivato fin troppo in fretta, pensa uscendo dallo spogliatoio con i capelli ancora bagnati e il borsone in spalla; Riko è appoggiata al muro, vicino alla porta, con le braccia incrociate sul petto e un'espressione confusa sul viso mentre fissa la parete opposta. L'imbarazzo lo assale un'altra volta quando lei lo guarda in faccia e senza dire una parola gli fa cenno di seguirla; la situazione sembra perfino peggiore di quanto si aspettasse, e nonostante gli incoraggiamenti ricevuti dagli altri negli spogliatoi la voglia di mollare tutto e fuggire dall'altra parte del mondo è tanta. _Non essere codardo_ , si ripete quando arrivano alla caffetteria del centro sportivo e si siedono faccia a faccia a un tavolino; la può guardare direttamente in viso, adesso, e non sa come sentirsi in proposito, così abbassa gli occhi per fissarsi le mani senza dire nulla.  
"Mi hai baciato," esordisce Riko dopo qualche minuto, dopo aver dato il proprio ordine alla cameriera; c'è ancora un po' di incertezza nel suo tono, ma almeno non sembra più la voce di una bambina impaurita. "Perché l'hai fatto?"  
Hyuuga deglutisce a vuoto un paio di volte, cercando di ricordarsi le parole del discorso che si era preparato per dichiararsi, ma non gli viene in mente nulla; sa di essere rosso come un pomodoro e sta sudando schifosamente, e il peso dello sguardo della ragazza di certo non lo aiuta a calmarsi.  
"E-ecco, mh, i-io..." si morde la lingua a sangue per smettere di balbettare, perché _davvero_ , non è proprio il caso di diventare all'improvviso balbuziente; respira profondamente un paio di volte, prima di aprire di nuovo la bocca. "Mi piaci. Da un po'. Da qualche anno. Da quattro anni. E non so cosa mi sia preso, davvero, mi dispiace di averti aggredita in quel modo, giuro che non volevo metterti in imbarazzo, anzi, avrei voluto portati a cena fuori per parlartene in privato proprio per non metterti a disagio, ma non sono riuscito a trattenermi, eri così bella mentre esultavi a bordo campo, sei sempre bellissima, ti prego non uccidermi, giuro che non lo farò mai più," è senza fiato quando finisce, ed è con un certo orrore che si rende conto di averle praticamente vomitato addosso tutti i suoi sentimenti; ha gli occhi sgranati e il respiro affannato, ed è terrorizzato, fottutamente terrorizzato da ciò che Riko gli dirà. O farà. Entrambe le alternative gli fanno davvero paura.  
"Mi... mi stai prendendo in giro?" chiede la ragazza, la voce tremula e così vulnerabile che Hyuuga alza di scatto il viso per poterla guardare in faccia, ma Riko ha gli occhi rivolti verso il basso. Ha anche le spalle leggermente incurvate, e la sua postura ha nulla di quella della persona forte e decisa che tutti sono arrivati a rispettare. Hyuuga non sa cosa pensare di questa nuova versione della ragazza di cui è innamorato da così tanto tempo, un lato della sua personalità che ha solamente intravisto poche volte da quando l'ha conosciuta. Il suo cervello ci mette qualche attimo a registrare le parola della ragazza.  
"Cosa? No, assolutamente no!" esclama, inorridito all'idea che Riko possa davvero pensare che la sua confessione non sia altro che uno scherzo di cattivo gusto. "Perché dovrei prenderti in giro? Perché _credi_ che ti stia prendendo in giro? No!" continua, e d'impulso allunga una mano verso il suo viso, accarezzandole dolcemente una guancia, senza badare a quanto la situazione sia diventata ancora più imbarazzante. Riko non alza lo sguardo, ma solleva a sua volta una mano per stringere piano le dita che le sfiorano la pelle.  
"Nessuno mi ha mai detto queste cose. Non sinceramente, almeno," mormora, e Hyuuga è decisamente orripilato quando una lacrima gli bagna i polpastrelli. Riko sta _piangendo_. "Le poche volte che è successo era per... scommesse, sfide, non lo so. Mai per davvero, sempre e solo per sfottere quella ragazza _che è buona solo a fare il coach, chi vorrebbe una come lei?_ , " continua, esalando una risata amara, altre lacrime che scivolano sulle sue guance. L'idea di radunare il team per andare a pestare quelle teste di cazzo si fa spazio a gomitate nella mente di Hyuuga: chi ha osato fare una cosa del genere proprio a Riko? Alla stessa Riko che mette tutta se stessa in ciò che fa e non ci pensa due volte prima di difendere a spada tratta le cose e le persone che ama? Alla stessa Riko che si è ustionata e tagliata le dita pur di cercare di preparare mangiare a lui e agli altri, e più di una volta? È furioso, più di quanto non sia mai stato in tutta la sua vita.  
"Cazzate," sbotta, senza nemmeno tentare di nascondere la sua rabbia; porta anche l'altra mano sul suo viso, costringendo delicatamente la ragazza a guardarlo in faccia; le asciuga alla meno peggio le lacrime, i pollici che le sfiorano gli zigomi quasi con devozione."Tutte _cazzate_. Sei un ottimo coach, senza dubbio, non saremmo qui se non lo fossi, ma sei anche una ragazza stupenda, piena di insicurezze che tenti di nascondere a tutti i costi, determinata a raggiungere i tuoi obbiettivi ed aiutare gli altri a fare lo stesso, pronta a sacrificare tutto per le persone a cui tieni. Ti ho ammirata dal primo istante perché non ti metti problemi a dire sempre ciò che pensi, perché pur di portarci alla vittoria hai rinunciato a cose che per una ragazza qualsiasi sarebbero fondamentali, perché metti così tanto amore in quello che fai. Sei un coach spettacolare, Riko, ma lo sei soprattutto perché sei una _persona_ spettacolare. È per questo che mi sono innamorato di te, perché sei bellissima, dentro e fuori, e chiunque dica il contrario è un coglione," conclude, e non puo fare a meno di sorridere davanti al rossore sempre più evidente sul viso della ragazza. Prima di rendersi conto di averle detto di essersi innamorato di lei, perché nell'attimo in cui realizza di averlo fatto sono le sue guance ad andare improvvisamente a fuoco. Soprattutto quando nota la cameriera ferma vicino al loro tavolo, e il modo inquietante in cui le brillano gli occhi.  
"Questo è il tipo di ragazzo che tutte noi dovremmo avere accanto," commenta sospirando, e Hyuuga spera contro ogni speranza che il pavimento sotto la sua sedia si apra e lo inghiottisca tutto intero; evidentemente non era destino che la sua dichiarazione restasse privata. Riko si lascia scappare una risata imbarazzata alle parole dell'altra ragazza, e annuisce con un sorriso timido sulle labbra.  
"Lo penso anch'io," dice, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. Non è una dichiarazione d'amore come la sua, e Hyuuga dopotutto non se l'aspettava, ma è una piacevole sorpresa sapere che Riko pensi qualcosa del genere di lui. Ed è un inizio incoraggiante, tutto sommato.

È solo quando la sta accompagnando a casa, più tardi, tenendole una mano e con le guance in fiamme, che si ricorda una cosa.  
"Quei tizi che si sono divertiti a tue spese, chi sono?" chiede, cercando di sembrare impassibile e non riuscendoci, vista la risata divertita che Riko gli dedica; la ragazza non ha bisogno di essere convinta, però, ed è con un tono fin troppo allegro che gli dice tutti i nomi.  
"Aspettate la fine dell'anno, se ce la fate," commenta quando arrivano sotto casa sua, prima di dargli la buonanotte sollevandosi in punta di piedi e baciando gli una guancia. Hyuuga si lascia scappare una risata, abbracciandola e posando le labbra sulla sua fronte; chissà quanto si sta godendo il suo momento di _fanciulla in difficoltà_.  
"Non posso promettenti nulla," ribatte, lasciandola andare e sorridendo le divertito. "Buonanotte coach."  
"Buonanotte capitano, grazie di averci portato ancora una volta alla vittoria," risponde lei, prima di sparire dietro la porta.  
Hyuuga ha il cellulare in mano ancor prima che la luce in camera di Riko si accenda.  
 _Ragazzi, abbiamo un lavoro da fare._


End file.
